herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Davenport
|hobby = Saving the world |skills = |goals = Defeat villains Protect humanity |occupation = Bionic Superhuman Elite Force Member Bionic Academy Mentor (formerly) Mission Creek High School Student (formerly) |family = Douglas Davenport (biological father/creator) Donald Davenport (uncle/adoptive father) Adam Davenport (bionic older brother) Bree Davenport (bionic older sister) Daniel Davenport (younger half-brother) Marcus Davenport (android younger brother) Leo Dooley (step-cousin/adoptive step-brother) Tasha Davenport (adoptive mother/aunt-by-marriage) Naomi Davenport (first cousin/adoptive step-sister) Janice (adoptive step-aunt) Rose (adoptive step-grandmother) |friends = Terry Perry (sometimes), Scott, Sabrina, Andre Ethier, Joey Logano, Mr. President, Taylor, Bob, Spin, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar Storm |enemies = Marcus Davenport, Victor Krane, Troy West, Giselle Vickers, Sebastian, Trent, Dr. Evans, Kerry Perry, Pierce Harrington, The Incapacitator |type of hero = Genius Superhero}} Chase William Davenport is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the 17-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create a spherical force field around himself, and to move object with his mind. It was also showed in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam, Bree and Leo.Their secret was hiding to the world, until the third season where they was filmed now everyone know who they are. He is portrayed by Billy Unger, who also played an young Nathan Drake in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Abilities Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. He also sometimes uses his bionics when he is not supposed to. In Death Spiral Smackdown, he used the override app on Bree when it should only be used in emergencies. Chase is also somewhat presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Sometimes he lets his intelligence and over thinking things get the better of him, which leads to bad things happening. In Trent Gets Schooled, he thought that if he could trick Trent, that he would never ask for his help again, but it only backfired and blew up in his face. Even though he is extraordinarily smart yet at times childish, he shows a lot of care for his siblings and his family and would do anything for them in the face of danger. Gallery Chase_Davenport.jpg chaseeey.png CJ C52KVEAAH5qY.jpg 17e168f4902d81535abe275107680aa9.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Dissociative Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Warriors Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Creation Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:The Hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Superheroes Category:Doctors and Scientists